Repunzniall
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: The story of Repunzel, but with a little Narry twist. Niall is Repunzel a.k.a. Repunzniall, and Harry is the theif that finds him up in the tower.
1. Part 1

This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually avery fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named Repunzniall, and it starts with the sun.

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Well, centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby. She got sick. Really, sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miricle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower.

A very, very old woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded the magic, golden flower's healing powers and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the close reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_

Mother Gothel becomes young once again. You get the gist, she sings to it, she turns young, creepy, right?

The magic of the golden flower healed the Queen. The king had made it into a broth for the Queen to drink. And a healthy baby boy, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair.

I'll give you hint: that's Repunzniall.

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the close re-_

Mother Gothel had snuck into the palace. She snuck up to the crib of the baby boy, singing the song as she cut the hair. Unfortunately for her, cutting the hair makes the strand loose it's power, turning auburn. Gothel, then, stole the child and just like that, gone.

The kingdom search and searched but they could not find the prince. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own.

"_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine"_

Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determind to keep it hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?" a young Repunzniall asked.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you are safe. Do you understand flower?" Gothel replied.

"Yes, mummy," little Repunzniall murmured sadly.

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost prince would return.

"Ha! Hmm. Well, I guess Liam's not hiding out here," Repunzniall chuckled, pretending to turn away from the window where he knew the little cameleon was hiding. He heard a little lizard snigger and turned around cackling, picking up Liam.

"Gotcha! That's twenty-two for me. How about twenty-three out of fourty-five?" Repunzniall laughs at the frown he received from Liam, "Okay, well, what do you want to do?" Liam flicked his tail towards the outside, and Repunzniall shook his head, "Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you," Repunzniall said unconvincingly.

Repunzniall turned and started on his chores, sweeping, polishing, waxing, doing laundry, mopping and shining. He sighed when not even fifteen minutes had passed and picked up the three book's he'd read over a thousand times. He began painting on his walls, playing his beloved guitar, knitted, cooked, and stared wantonly out the window more.

He ate, of course, but it was the same thing he'd eaten since he was able to make food for himself. Repunzniall did puzzles, played darts, and baked some more. He worked on his paper-mache, dancing, chess, potter, ventriloquy with Liam, and made a lot of candles. Repunzniall grabbed the three books again, reading them sadly, painted the slowly filling walls.

Finally, he settled for brushing and brushing and brushing and brushing his hair. It was longer than the tower he lived in. He decided that he would speak to his mother about the lanterns he saw every year on his birthday. Ready to see them finally.

"Wow! I could get used to a view like this!" I exclaimed as I stood on top of the castle, looking out to the kingdom, my hands on my hips, my curly brown hair flowing in the wind.

"Styles! Come on!" My goon yelled at me demandingly.

"Hold on. Yep. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle!" I said turning around, smiling charmingly at the two men I was with.

"We do this job. You can buy your own castle," my other goon growled.

I put my hands up defensivly as they wrapped the rope around my waist. They lowered me down through the sky light, right above the crown. The object, currently, of my affections. The guard that stood with his back in front of me sneazed, one that I had become familiar with as people began to develop the desease.

"Bieber Fever?" I asked.

"Yeah," The guard responded, smiling weakly, turning back around.

With that I grabbed the crown quickly, stuffing it in my satchel, and was quickly pulled up through the sky light, no one was the wiser. We quickly moved down from the roof, running through the forest.

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? 'Cause, I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen. This. Is a very big day!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"This is it! This is a very big day, Liam. Mmhmm. I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to ask her!" Repunzniall said excitedly.

"Repunzniall!" Repunzniall heard his mother's voice from at the bottom of the tower, and gasped excitedly, "Let down your hair!"

"It's time. Alright now Liam, we can't let her see you," Repunzniall hid Liam behind the curtain where Repunzniall had painted a picture of him watching the lanterns.

"Repunzniall! I'm not getting any younger down here!" Gothel called from down below.

"Coming mother!" Repunzniall sighed and quickly moved to the window, making his long hair into a pulley for the woman to come up. Once she was up in the tower, Repunzniall brought his hair back in, smoothing it back into place.

"Hi, welcome mother."

"Ah, Repunzniall! How you manage to do that every single day without a fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling," She sighed dramatically, moving into the kitchen.

"Oh… It's nothing," Repunzniall shrugged. He was a guy, it had developed all his muscles, but of course they weren't obvious, and he continued to look feminan. Repunzniall moved towards his mother slowly, shyly, causiously.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" She chackled in a sing-song voice, "Oh, darling! I'm just teasing."

Repunzniall just laughed awkwardly, trying to keep the mood bouncy. "Alright, so, mother. As you know, tomorrow is a very big day," Repunzniall was interrupted by Gothel.

"Repunzniall, look in that mirror," his mother commanded, pulling him close, drapping her arm across his shoulders, "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful, young lady," She said. Repunzniall's heart swelled, even if the woman seemed to get his gender wrong, he still felt elated in the compliment.

"Oh look! You're here too!" She cackled, and Repunzniall's heart fell, his sparkling eyes becoming dull again, "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously!"

Repunzniall just ignored her, trying to get to the point he'd been trying to make before. "Okay, so mother, as I was saying, tomorrow-," And he was interrupted, yet again.

"Repunzniall, mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me dear?" Gothel expressed, feigning exasperation

"Oh of course mother!" Repunzniall exclaimed, setting up a chair for his mother, and a stool for him, and grabbed a brush setting it down for her.

"_Flour gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse-."_

Repunzniall sang quickly so that he could tell his mother what he desired.

"Wait!" Mother Gothel exclaimed afraid the magic would be there and disappear in a matter of seconds.

"_Bring back what once was mine."_

"Wait!" She exclaimed again brushing his hair as fast as possible.

"_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine."_

"Repunzniall!" Gothel reprimanded him.

"So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you ddin't relly respond, so I'm just going to tell you… It's my birthday!" Repunzniall chuckled awkwardly, shifting from heal to toe.

"No… No, no. That can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year," Mother Gothel shook her head walking towards the kitchen.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays… They're kind of an annual thing!" Repunzniall gasped out, his face flushed because of his nervousness,

"Mother, I'm turning nineteen, and I wanted to ask… What I really want for this birthday… Actually what I really want for my birth-… want for my birthda-," Repunzniall gasped out, his breath becoming uneven.

"Okay Repunzniall, please, stop mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling! It's very annoying," Gothel reprimanded, Repunzniall frowning, his eyebrows furrowing, "I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much darling."

"I want to see the floating lights!" Repunzniall blurted out, his hands balled into fists, staring down at his feet.

"What?" Gothel cocked up an eyebrow, wondering if she heard what she thought she had heard.

"Well… I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights," Repunzniall stuttered out.

"Oh! You mean the stars," Gothel cackled, running her hands through her hair.

"Well… You see… I've charted stars and their always constant… But these.. They appear every year on my birthday, mother.. ONLY on my birthday. And I can't… Help but feel like they're… They're meant for me," Repunzniall, stared up at his charted stars and through his sun roof, "I need to see them mother. And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are!"

"You want to go outside? Repunzniall, look at yourself, you're as fragile as a flower, you know why we stay up in this tower," Gothel started on her usual lecture.

"I know, but-," Repunzniall was interrupted again.

"IT's to keep you safe and sound. Dear, I know this day has been coming, I knew you'd want to leave, soon, but not yet. Trust me, mother knows best," Gothel smiled evilly at Repunzniall.

"But!"

"Shh, trust me pet. Mother knows best, listen to me. It's a scary world out there Repunzniall. Something will go wrong out there, it always does. There are ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, and snakes! The plague!" Repunzniall tried to disagree, but was unable get a word in edge wise, "There are large bugs, men with pointy teeth, please stop me when it becomes too much!

"Mother's right here, mother will protect you, stay with mama," Repunzniall had been pulled into a tight hug from Gothel at this point, petting his hair, "You won't survive. Look at you, gullible, niave, grubby, ditzy, vague, and you're getting kinda chubby.

"I'm just telling you because I love you, mother understands, mother's here to help you. Repunzniall?" Mother Gothel finished.

"Yeah?" Repunzniall asked dejectedly.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," Gothel growled.

"Yes, mother," Repunzniall murmured turning away.

"I love you very much dear," Gothel said as an after thought.

"I love you more," Repunzniall replied, sighing softly.

"I love you most," Gothel murmured kissing Repunzniall's forehead, "And don't forget it. You'll regret it, mother knows best. Repunzniall I'll see you soon, my flower."

"I'll be here," Repunzniall grumbled.


	2. Part 2

The goons and I wandered the forest, I happened to stumble upon wanted posters of all three of us. Of course, I examined my own.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very bad, this is really bad… They just can't get my nose right!" I exclaimed tearing the paper off the tree and showed it to my goons.

"Who cares?" my shorter goon Sean grumbled.

"Well it's easy for you to say! You guys look amazing!" I pulled off their pictures showing them.

Suddenly, we heard hooves and shouts. We knew it was time to run, and that's what we did. We rushed through the forest, looking behind us, not worried in the least bit that we'd get caught at all. Then, suddenly, we were cornered, a cliff on all three sides and castle gaurds getting closer.

"Okay… Give me a boost, and then I'll pull you up!" I said quickly.

"Give us the satchel first," my other goon, Scott, said.

"Uh.. I just… I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me," I said feigning sadness as I handed over the bag.

They climbed on top of each other, and I climbed on top of them. Sean launched me up on the cliff. While I had climbed, I had managed to slip the satchel off of Louis' shoulder's onto my own. I let Sean know that the landing was rough with a loud "owe".

"Now help us up pretty boy," Sean growled at me.

"Sorry, my hands are full," I showed them the satchel with a chuckle, degrading them because of their stupidity.

"What? Styles!" Scott yelled after me.

I ran faster, the guards had picked up on my brilliant idea, and were now chasing me on the higher ground I had achieved. They hollered at each other, a horse whinnying loudly, the movement coming up behind me. I ducked, protecting my face as the horse came torwards me. I watched as the rider fell off, and so, I jumped on the riderless horse, laughing happily. Suddenly the horse stops and I hit his neck.

"Come on, fleabag! Forward!" I yell at him, noticing how the horse is staring at my bag, "No! You can't have it!" I exclaimed keeping the bag away from the horse.

"No! Stop it! Stop it! Give it to me! Give me that!" I was now yelling at the horse, fighting him for hold over the bag.

The bag flew from our hold, flying to a branch on a tree. I scampred on to the tree that was over the edge of a cliff, the horse following behind me. I laughed when I was able to get hold of the satchel. And I am not proud to say that I screamed when the branch broke. We fell towards the water, and I was a bit more successful than that horse when I was under, able to grab that satchel and get out as quickly as possible.

I ran into a cave, hiding behind the leaves from the willow that had grown on top of the cave. I held my breath, watching the horse leave the lake, trotting around, sniffing for me. Once he passed by, and a few minutes later, I let out the breath and looked around.

Light shined into the cave from another direction, and being the adventurer that I am, went out the other end of the cave. My breath caught slightly at the meraculousness of the small medow, a large decorated tower standing tall in the middle. I ran towards it, hearing that horse whinnying, pulled out my knives and began to scale it, having not seen any other way in. I gasped when I tumbled into the dark tower, sighing in relief. Then, everything went dark.

Repunzniall held his guitar in hand panting quietly, his mouth drying in his nervousness of the intruder. He watched as Liam hopped over to the mysterious man. He placed his tail in the man's upper lip, pulling it up to see his teeth, they were straight. Repunzniall drops his guitar, flings his closet open and pushed the man inside, keeping it shut with a chair.

"Okay, okay… Okay, I've got a person in my closet," Repunzniall panted, a small smile forming, "I've got a person in my closet," Then he laughed, "I've got a person in my closet! Too weak to handle myself out there huh? Well, tell that to my guitar," Repunzniall then tripped over his hair, falling face to face with the satchel and crown.

Repunzniall picked up the crown trying it as a bracelet and a magnifying glass before placing it on his head, his eyes brightening when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked to Liam for approval, but the cameleon disapproved it, thinking putting something on ones head didn't make any sense.

"Repunzniall!" He heard his mother call out from down below, having left that morning, uncharacteristically coming back. His eyes widened and panicked slightly, "Let down your hair!" she called in a sing-song voice.

"Just one minute mother!" Repunzniall called after her, grabbing the satchel and crown hiding it in a pot before moving to the window to throw his hair over as his mother called out again.

"I have a surprise for you!" Gothel yelled as she situated herself on Repunzniall's hair.

"I do too!" Repunzniall responded chuckling nervously.

"I bet my surprise is bigger!" his mother responded.

"I seriously doubt it," Repunzniall muttered under his breath as his mother climbed through the window.

"I brought back potatoes. I'm going to make mashed potatoes for dinner, your favorite! Surpise!" Gothel called excitedly from the kitchen.

"Well… Mother, there's something I want to tell you," Repunzniall said nervously.

"Oh repunzniall, you know I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Gothel exclaimed.

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier and-," Repunzniall was interrupted by his mother again.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars," She growled.

"'Floating lights', and yes, I'm leading up to that, and-"

"Because I really that we dropped the issue, sweetheart."

"No. Mother. I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there-."

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just-."

"Repunzniall, we're done talking about this."

"Trust me!"

"Repunzniall!"

"I know what I'm saying!"

"Repunzniall!"

"OH come on!" Repunzniall growled, his deeper voice coming out.

"Enough with the lights Repunzniall! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" Gothel yelled at him. Repunzniall had just about removed the chair from the doors of the closet, but stopped himself. His heart fell, bright blue eyes dull once again, and they dropped to the floor.

"Great. Now I'm the bad guy," Mother Gothel groaned.

"All… All I was going to say, mother, is that. I know what I want for my birthday now," Repunzniall murmured.

"And what is that?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I was wondering if I could have new music and paints from that tiny town you went to?" Repunzniall asked sheepishly.

"Well, that is a very long trip Repunzniall. Almost three days time."

"I just… I thought it was a better idea than… the stars."

"You're sure you'll be all right on your own?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here," Repunzniall nodded slowly looking up at Gothel smiling weakly. The woman nodded and pecked Repunzniall's forehead.

"I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much dear."

"I love you more," Repunzniall murmured, trying to get over the small dream he'd had about leaving.

"I love you most," She whispered as Repunzniall helped his mother out of the tower with the use of his hair, bringing it back in.

Repunzniall sighed sadly, turning around slowly, his eyes widening when his blue orbs landed on the closet. He smiled brightly and jumped up running towards the closet opening it, moving out of the way as the man fell out. He dragged him into a chair and wrapped and wrapped him in his hair so he wouldn't fall out.

Niall climbed up standing up on a banister in the shadows. He motions for Liam to wake up the man. Liam sighed and touched him, flicked him with his tail, and finally stuck his tongue in the man's ear, and hid.

I shook awake, looking around, and looked down. I touched the thing that was wrapped around me with my hands that were bound. My eyebrows furrowed at the familiar feeling.

"Is this… Hair?"

"Struggling is pointless!" I heard someone cry from above. My eyes followed the hair, or what I thought was hair, but was too long to seem like real hair. Soon the hair ended on a figure standing in the rafters.

"I know why you're here! And I'm not afraid of you!" I heard him yell.

"What?" I was confused, my eyes darting around, going back up to the hidden figure. Suddenly the creature moved into view, a girl-no boy showed themselves, dressed in a long dress, covering his shoulders, his hair was golden, the object that was wrapped around him, and he held a guitar menacingly in his hands.

"Who are you? And how. Did you find me?" Repunzniall growled out, obviously shaking nervously.

I knew how to calm him down, the way I usually calmed women down, but obviously he was raised to act like one, so one should assume it would work. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say…" I turned on a charming smile, cocking up my perfect eyebrow, and flicked my black curls, "Hi, how ya doin'? The name's Harry Styles. How's your day goin'?" I received a disgusted and confused look from the boy. Maybe he wasn't as girly as I thought.

"Who else knows my location, Harry Styles?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip, trying to be menacing.

"All right, blondie-," I was interrupted.

"Repunzniall," He responded with a snap.

"Gesundheit. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and- Oh… Oh no. Where is my satchel?" I panicked my eyes and head darting every where he could think of.

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it," He sneered at me.

I looked around, eyeing a pot. "It's in that pot.. Isn't it?" And it was dark again.

I woke up again, my eyes darting around, seeing that little lizard creature thing with its tongue in his ear yet again. I regret to inform you, I screamed trying to get the creature off of my shoulder.

"Would you stop that!" I yelled at the creature.

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it," Repunzniall appeared, guitar in hand, "So what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" He accused me.

My brows furrowed in confusion that I expressed with a wonderful, "What?"

"Sell it?" He continued.

"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get our of it! Literally!" I exclaimed struggling against the hair.

"Wait. You don't want my hair?" Repunzniall questioned setting the guitar down.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story," I shrugged, hoping that would get me out of this hairy business.

"You're… Telling the truth?" Repunzniall responded surprised.

"Yes," I said exasperatedly. Repunzniall moved around thoughtfully, slinging his guitar over his shoulder making thought full gestures with his hands and face.

"I know! I need someone to take me!" Repunzniall exlaimed to the cameleon Liam, who gestured towards me.

"I think he's telling the truth too," Repunzniall whispered to Liam who continuously gestured towards me.

"He doesn't have fangs, but what choice do I have?" Repunzniall sighed at Liam both of them glancing to me again, my struggling stopped momentarily when I felt eyes on me.

"Okay, Harry Styles, I'm prepared to offer you a deal," Repunzniall said vaguely.

"Deal?" I questioned.

"Look this way," Repunzniall darted up ontop of the fireplace, removing the currants to show the painting he had done of himself, looking at the floating lights, "Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the Prince?" I inquired, cocking up a brown eyebrow curiously.

"Lanterns… I knew they weren't stars," Repunzniall murmured thoughtfully, "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these… Lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanters, and return me home saftely. Then, and only then, will I return your precious satchel to you. That is my deal," He said demandingly.

"Yeah… No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly pleased with one another. So I won't be taking you anywhere," I shrugged apologetically. Honestly there was nothing more I would like to do than to take him to see some bloody lanterns float in the air, I would take anyone that was locked in a tower as long as he'd obviously been anywhere they wished.

"Something brought you here, Harry Styles. Call it what you will: fate, destiny…" He trailed off.

"A horse," I grumbled.

"So I have made the decision to trust you," He decided.

"A horrible decision really," I replied not wanting to get this poor boy in trouble with my own shananigans.

"But believe me when I tell you this," Repunzniall stomped towards me, placing his hands on either side of my head glaring at him, "You can tear this tower apart brick by fucking brick, but with out my help, you will never… EVER… find your satchel," He warned me. I was about to protest, but his bright blue eyes bore into me, and I knew I had lost the battle.

"So let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me my satchel back?" I questioned, making sure I got him right, already giving in.

"I promise," He whispered sternly, his eyes never faltering their gaze from mine, "And when I promise something, I never… ever… break that promise. Ever."

I sighed, wanting, needing to try to get out of his clutches, I can't get him in trouble, I already have enough shit to deal with, I don't need some curious boy following me around like a lost puppy.

"Alright… I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice… Here comes… The smolder," I whispered, and flipped my hair, waggling my eyebrows, creating the perfect smirk. He just stared at me, and after a moment, cocked an eyebrow up at me expectantly, "This is…. Kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen. Fine…. I'll take you to see the lanturns," I grumbled, dropping my head down in defeat.

"Really!" He pulled away from me and danced and jumped around excitedly.


	3. Part 3

I stood at the base of the tower, staring up at the top, tapping my foot expectantly. He had decided he needed to change his clothes, which I hoped would be into something more masculine, more flattering. I groaned when I saw him peaking out of the window.

"You coming blondie?" I shouted up at him.

Repunzniall tossed his hair over a hook, and slid down it yelling, "It's Niall jack ass!" Where he learned that kind of language I've always wondered. The longhaired boy stopped millimeters from touching the ground, his feet bare.

He wore slacks, and a loose fitting shirt, which he was obviously not used to wearing considering someone had been dressing him in dresses his entire life. Slowly he touched the ground, his hair falling to his side, and shivered with delight at the feeling of the grass beneath his feet. Niall sunk down to the ground rolling around the grass, turning so he watched the sky.

Niall jumped up and looked at the meadow around him, walking forward, and walked into the water, laughing to himself. Quickly he spun around, a gleam catching in his blue eyes. He darted forward, running as fast as he could, flying through the air, his long hair following behind him.

I quickly followed behind him, watching amused as he jumped out of the cave with a happy squeal. He ran around some more, weaving around bushes and trees, swinging on trees with continued squeals of delight. Then suddenly he dropped to the ground sobbing about how horrible he was.

"You seem to be a little at war with yourself," I whispered in Niall's ear, the boy jumped, and fell back to the ground, glancing up at me desperately seeking my wisdom.

"I'm only picking up bits and pieces though. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I get it, serious stuff. But let me help you calm your conscience. This is a part of growing up. A little rebellion, adventure, and some experimentation. That's good, healthy even!" I expressed, patting Niall on the shoulder.

"You think so?" He asked me, I'd never noticed how different his accent was, it caused to let out an involuntary shiver of pleasure as he spoke those few words.

"I know so. You're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mum deserve this? No. Would it break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do this," I said, trying to get rid of Niall one last time, not wanting to drag him down if this was how it would end.

"Break her heart?" He squeaked out nervously.

"In half," I spoke simply.

"Crush her soul?" He became quieter.

"Like a grape," I gasped out with a sigh.

"She would be heart broken," Niall said trying to convince himself of this comment, "You're right."

"All right… I can't believe I'm saying this… But I'm letting you off of the deal," I sighed and received a questioning look, "That's right. But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home… Find your frog, I get back my satchel and you get back a mother-son relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No!" He exclaimed jumping up, frightening me slightly, "I am seeing those lanterns!"

I had to put a stop to this again, he needed to go back home, "Oh come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?" I groaned, acting as if I was really that selfish that I needed that crown.

Suddenly there was a ruffle in a bush a few paces away from us. Niall screamed and jumped on top of me. His legs wrapped around my waist, and arms around my neck at torso, shaking slightly.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me!" He exclaimed quietly, his shaking getting worse, I was barely able to hold myself up. We watched as a rabbit bounced out, and I watched Niall's face deadpan.

"Stay calm," I whispered, "It can probably smell fear."

Niall slipped off of me, and dusted his shirt and pants off with a sigh. "Rabbits are the most unuseful animal, I don't know why people keep them as pets, or why they eat them, nothing useful at all," Niall grumbled trying to act as if he hadn't been scared by such a small creature.

"Hey, at least you know that ruffians and thugs are a bad people to encounter," I joked, he glared and stuck his tongue out at me, "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch," I said knowing that a boy like him was probably always hungry, seeing how small he was, and it was also probably my last chance to get rid of him once and for all.

Niall blushed darkly as his stomach growled loudly in response to the word food. He looked over his shoulder analyzing me before smiling brightly at me and nodded, patting his stomach, exposing it from under his shirt.

"Good! Look, see that sign? We're going to the Snuggly Pigeon," I said smiling, pulling Niall into me, squeezing his shoulder.

"I like pigeons," Niall shrugged.

"Yay!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He took my hand and rushed me toward the pub, I slowed him down when we reached the door, trying to prolong the inevitable. Slowly I opened the door for him, squeezing the back of his neck, looking at that dopey smile he had on his face.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose!" I said as we entered, our nose's wrinkling at the smell, "Really let that seep in."

He took a bundle of his hair and placed it over his nose to cover the smell I just laughed and continued on my rant about the horrid smell.

"That's part man smell, and the other part is just really bad man smell. I don't know why, but overall, it just smells like the color brown." I led him through the pub searching for a table right in the middle of the horrific chaos.

"That's a lot of hair," One of the men whispered huskily.

"He's growing it out," I said quickly to get Niall away from the scary man, but then I realized I could use it to my advantage, "Is that blood in your moustache? Niall! Look at this! Look at all the blood in his moustache! That, sir, is a lot of blood," I ranted, and noticed the normally pale boy, looking quite paler, "Hey, you don't look so good Niall. Maybe we should get you back home. Call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five star joint after all, and if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should just go back to your tower."

We jumped when the door slammed and suddenly I was grabbed, held into the air, and of course, my first instinct was to cover my nose.

"Is this you?" A giant man questioned.

I stared at my picture and glared at the nose they had drawn for me, "Well now they're just being mean."

They began to shout about me, about the fact that it indeed was me, and that I was worth a lot of money, Niall tried to get them to let me go, and I pleaded, but really, they weren't going to listen to either of us. They were all bigger than us, and way stronger.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Niall yells loudly, making all the fuss stop, and all attention on him, "Alright. I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!" He rambled quickly, "Haven't any of you had a dream?" He ended.

The men all looked at each other and nodded, the bar keep, leading them to a trap door that would lead us out. "Go… Live your dream," the bar keep told Niall smiling.

"I will," I responded jokingly, taking a pile of the boy's hair as I made my way down.

"Your dream sucks," Hook retorted, smacking me upside the head.

Niall darted up, against my quick protests and pecked his cheek, "Thank you." And after, ran ahead of me, making me run after him, holding a large pile of his hair.

"What? I don't get a kiss?" I asked laughing hopefully.

"You get one once I'm finished with you!" Niall laughed as we ran, but slowly fell into a nice walk, "So Harry, where are you from?"

"Sorry Blondie, I'm not into the whole back-story thing, though, I am very interested in yours, especially your hair," I responded with another smirk.

"No."

"Or your mother?"

"Nuhuh."

"Though… I don't want to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon."

"Whatever, my real question though, is why do you want to see the lanterns so bad? And why haven't you gone before?"

"Well… Erm… Ah… Well…"

I could hear hooves clacking and feet stomping behind us. I took a small glance over my shoulder to see the castle guards chasing after us, and my cronies were being dragged behind, running after us, well me, as well. I pushed Niall forward, and ran, making Niall run after me, soon running faster than me.

"Who are those people?" I regretted hearing that Niall say that, I had hoped he wouldn't have heard or spotted them.

"Uh… People that don't like me!" I yelled.

"STYLES!" The guard yelled after me.

"STYLES!" My goons yelled.

"And them?" I heard Niall scream.

"More people that don't like me!"

"Why is there a horse chasing after you?"

"Same reason!"

"Hold on!" I heard Niall shout. He flipped his hair over a rock and swung around, leaving me to deal with the mob coming towards me. I ducked quickly and ran down the tunnel Niall had just dipped into and picked up his hair along the way, bumping into him as I left the cave. I grab Niall around his waist so that he doesn't fall off the cliff because of my clumsiness.

"Oof!"

"Sorry!"

At this point Niall flings his hair to the other side of the canyon and flies across to the other side, yet again, leaving me alone to deal with my mob of haters.

"Harry!" Niall yelled at me, I turned and stretched out my hand grabbing the hair and wrapped it around my wrist, and jumped off the canyon flying across. I clambered up his hair and jumped up from the ground, taking a pile of Niall's hair running.

"Jump!" I yelled as I jumped off into the canyon, I land easily, as well as Niall, and we run for the cave right as the dam breaks and the rocks fall to close the cave. The water slowly seeped through the rocks slowly filling up the small cave. We run as high as we can get before I dive down pushing against the rocks around us, hoping for an escape, but it's no use, none of the rocks will budge. Once I come back up for air, Niall dives down, but to spare him I pull him back up.

"It's no use, it's pitch black down there."

Suddenly Niall is sobbing, falling into my shoulder, making my already wet shoulder, wetter. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have listened to her!"

"Wilward."

"Huh?"

"My full name… Everyone thinks my full name is Harry Edward Styles, but it's Harold Edward Wilward Styles. Thought you might

want to know, someone should know the truth before I die."

"Oh… I have magic hair that glows when I sing," Niall muttered.

"What?"

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!

_Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine…" _

And Niall's hair begins to shine brightly as the water covers us, quickly we swim to where Niall's hair has led us and removed the rocks, cutting my hand in the process, more water rushed in when we created a hole and we swam out quickly popping up, coughing out the water we may have swallowed.

"We made it," Niall gasped laughing.

"His hair glows," I huffed out as I swam to shore, Niall following after me.

"I'm alive!" Niall continued to laugh.

"I really didn't see that coming."

"Harry…" Niall murmured, climbing up onto shore.

"Why does his hair glow?"

"Harry!"

"What!" I turned as I stood up and looked to Niall.

"It doesn't just glow," He smirked smugly.

"Why is the frog smiling?"


	4. Part 4

"So… You're being queerly cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my hand," I say, his hair covering my wound, I wince and he apologizes.

"Alright… Now you… You can't freak out," Niall tells me.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine."_

I gasp in surprise as I feel the change in my hand, feel my wound close up, watching his hair glow. I pulled my hand away quickly and stood up laughing uncontrollably, it was such a strange feeling, such a good, strange feeling.

"Please! Don't freak out!" He begged of me as I laughed.

"Erm! I'mjustveryinterestedhow long as it been doing that exactly?"

"Forever I guess," Niall shrugged nonchalantly, "Mother says when I was a baby people tried to cut it," Niall paused and pulled out a short brown strand of hair, "They wanted to take it for themselves, but once it's cut, it turns brown and looses it's power. A gift like that… It has to be protected. That's why mother never let me… That's why I never left…." Niall breathed out, staring down at his bare feet trying to keep his cool.

"That's why you never left the tower," I supplied for him, and he nodded, "And you're still going to go back?"

"No!" Niall shouted angrily, "Yes… God! It's complicated… So Wilward Huh?"

I rolled my eyes, what a great topic change. "Yeah well… I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Harry, stolen away from his mother… It's a bit of a downer really." And Niall scooted closer to me, resting his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands looking up at me with his wide blue eyes.

"Well… Wilward is my father's name, and… he was a bad man, I found out, and left my mother when I was eight… And so, I didn't want to be held back with my father's name," I snorted, "And I ended up being in the same spot my father was in all those years ago."

"Ah," He nodded leaning back slightly before resting his head on my shoulder, which, I didn't really mind at all.

"You can't tell anyone about that alright? It could ruin my nothing gets to me reputation alright?"

"Oh, of course, wouldn't want that!"

"Erm," I blushed darkly as he snuggled closer to me, his blue eyes slowly falling shut, "Well! I should get more firewood!" I jumped up scaring Niall, causing him to fall back off of the log, causing a giggle to slip from his lips.

"Hey… For the record. I don't care where your names come from, I just like you," Niall said with a happy smile as he slowly stood up, brushing his shirt and pants off.

"Well… You'd be the first… but… thank you." He nodded graciously at me, and I ran off to get wood.

"Well! I thought he'd never leave!" A familiar high-pitched cackle came from behind the tree.

"Mother!" Niall yelled surprised and moved over the log away from her.

"Hello dear."

"I.. Uh… But… You… Erm… How did you find me?"

"Oh… It was simple really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that," She growled at the blond.

"Mother," Niall huffed, becoming agitated.

"We're going home Repunzniall… Now."

"You don't understand! I've been on this incredible journey and I've seen and learned so much! I… I even met someone…"

"Yes… the wanted thief, great. Come on, Repunzniall."

"Mother wait! I think… I think he likes me," Niall smiled looking away from her as his eyes glazed over with adoration.

"Likes you? Oh please, Repunzniall, that's very demented."

"But… Mother I…"

"This is why you should have never left," Niall's mother began, and he sighed sadly flopping down on the log, "Dear… This whole romance that you've invented… It just proves that you're too naïve to be here… Why would he like you? Come on now, really! Look at you! You think he's impressed? Don't be a dummy, come home with mummy."

"Mother," Niall growled looking up at her with malice, she took his arm harshly and he pulled it away, "No!"

"No? Oh… I see. Repunzniall knows best! Repunzniall is so mature now! Such a clever grown up boy," she said sardonically,

"Repunzniall knows best. Fine! If you're so sure now! Give him this!" She threw the satchel Niall had hidden at his feet.

"How'd you-."

"This, is why he's here," She kicked the bag, the crown spilling out of it, "Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him! Watch and you'll see."

"I will!" Niall screamed defiantly.

"Trust me dear," She snapped her fingers, "That's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so. No! Repunzniall knows best! So… If he's such a dreamboat, go and put him to the test!"

"Mother! Wait!"

"If he's lying, don't come back crying, trust me… Mother knows best!" And in a poof of smoke she vanished from Niall's sight.

I came back with a pile of wood, and set it next to the fire. My green eyes bore into my healed hand.

"So…" Niall gasped, obviously he hadn't seen me coming back, and he fiddled around with something on the ground, "Hey… I want to ask you something… Is there any chance I'm going to get super strength in my hand because I'm not going to lie… That would be stupendous," I continued to stare at my hand, but when I didn't receive a snide remark, I looked up to see Niall distracted. "You all right?"

He jumped and smiled brightly, awkwardly. "Sorry! Yes… Just… Lost in my head… I guess."

"Well, here's the thing, superhuman good looks, I've always had them," I set myself next to Niall who nodded slowly, obviously still a bit lost in his blond head, "Born with it. But superhuman strength… Can you imagine the possibilities of this?"

I woke up to being lifted by the horse, and being tugged by Niall to get me away from the horse.

"Nononononono! Let me go!" I yelled at the horse, "I was hoping you were going to apologize! What is this?"

"Let him go! Now!" Niall yelled, and the horse dropped me, keeping my boot in his mouth.

"Hey! Settle down now," Niall said to the over excited horse, "Good… Now… Sit?" And the horse sat down as best as he could,

"Now… drop the boot. Drop it!" The horse dropped it to my surprise and suddenly Niall was rubbing the horse all over telling him what a good horse he was.

"I bet you're tired from chasing this bad man around all over the place."

"Excuse me!"

"No one appreciates you do they?"

"Oh please! He's a very bad, bad horse!"

"OH come on, he's nothing but a sweetheart. Isn't that right Louis?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Look… Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is… I need you to not get him arrested," Niall cooed at the horse, "Just for twenty-four hours, and then you can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?"

I held out my hand, hoping the horse would allow me to pet him as a truce, which he turned his head away defiantly, "And it's also my birthday. Just so you know." The horse placed his head under my hand and I patted his head before turning away from him to lead the way.

"Wow!" Niall exclaimed bouncing up and down as he crossed the bridge into the village, Niall tripped as his hair was ran over by a cart, and sighed. I gently picked up the hair as I went along catching up to Niall, and helped him up.

I look around and see a group of young girls braiding each other's hair as well as their obviously little brother. I whistled over to them raising up Niall's hair, and they ran over quickly taking the hair from me and quickly began braiding his long locks.  
Niall ran back over to me jumping on my back, his hair flying about now in a large braid, a few flowers splattered here and there. He slipped off and walked away. I went and bought a couple apples walking in the direction of Niall, stopping behind him, staring up at the mosaic of the King and Queen, and their child.

"They made the picture for the lost Prince!" The little girl squealed dancing away.

"Kind of looks like you doesn't it?" I murmured in Niall's ear, placing the apple in Niall's hand.

"I was… thinking the same thing actually," Niall responded looking up at me.

The sun was slowly falling and they reached the dock, I handed Louis a bag of apples, which he ate aggressively once I assured him I'd bought them, well, most of them.

"Where are we going?" Niall asked me as I helped him into the boat, following after him and slowly rowing away.

"Well, it's the best day of your life, so I figured you should have a decent seat."

Niall let out a soft sigh glancing at me before looking around and up at the sky. "You okay?"

"Terrified."

"Why?"

"I've been looking out a window for nineteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when thoughs lights are floating in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it to be?" Niall asked quietly, his bright, sad, blue eyes wandering back to me.

"It will be."

"And if it is… What do I do then?"

"That's the good part… I guess… You get to go find a new dream," I smiled a small flush gracing my cheeks, trying to unthink the idea that had popped into my head.

"All those days watching from the window, all that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. And now… now that I'm here… I can see it, it's so clear… I'm where I'm meant to be. Everything is different now that the fog has cleared… And I see you," Niall whispered softly, his pale cheeks flushing as well, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. His eyes brighten a bit and turn away pulling out my satchel and presented it to me.

"I should have given it to you before… but… I was just… scared. And the thing is… is… I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" He rambled, his face flushing more.

"I'm… beginning to," I whispered pulling my hands away from my satchel, no longer feeling the want of it, "All those days I was chasing a daydream, those days a blur, and never seeing what I was missing. Now that you're here, I know… I know where I'm meant to go. I see the world more brightly, I understand better now that I see you."

Niall smiles brightly and launches himself at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, pressing his lips hard against mine. I wrapped my arms around Niall's waist, pulling him close, kissing him back happily, relishing in the fact I found Niall up in that tower, glad that I saved him, and brought him to this magical place. I open my eyes to watch the light glitter across his face, slowly pulling away, and I see the silhouettes of Sean and Scott on the beach.

"Is everything alright?" Niall asks me, bringing my attention back to him.

"Oh… Yeah… Yes, of course… I just…" I began to row to shore quickly and jumped out taking the satchel with me, Niall clambered out, "I just…. Everything's fine, I just have to take care of something."

"Alright," Niall smiled, nodding, trying to show his trust in me.

"I'll be right back… I promise," And I trotted away. I walked passed the rocks and found myself facing my old goons.

"There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you lads since we got separated! Hey! The sideburns are just coming in nice Scott. Got to be excited about that! Anywho, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours," I tossed them the satchel, "I'll miss you, but I think it's for the… best." I smiled.

"Holding out on us again?" Sean growled, smiling evilly.

"What?"

"We heard your found something. Something much more valuable than a crown," Scott grunted a cruel smirk spreading across his face, "We want her instead."

"Oh! Ha! I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me!" Niall gasped out laughing happily.

"He did," Sean grunted.

"What? No… He wouldn't," Niall gasped, his blue eyes widening and beginning to water.

"See for yourself," Scott cackled, jabbing his thumb at a ship. It was obvious that Harry was at the wheel driving the boat, satchel around his body. Niall whimpered and shook slightly, feeling himself loose all hope.

"Fair trade… a crown for the girl with the magic hair."

"How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"


	5. Part 5

"How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

"No… Please… No! NO!" Niall begged loudly backing up as the two men advanced towards him, Niall's hair caught on a near by log and fell down and began crying.

"Repunzniall!" Gothel yelled from behind the two fallen men.

"Mother?" Niall squeaked slowly standing up, untangling his hair.

"Oh… My precious girl," Gothel cooed, hugging him.

"Mother," Niall warned, wondering if his mother really knew he was a boy or not.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Mother… How'd you-."

"I was so worried about you dear! So… I followed you. And I saw them attack and… Oh my… We should go, before they come to," Gothel whispered pulling Niall close again and began walking away into the forest towards the tower.

"You were right mum… You were right about everything," Niall gasped out crying into his mother's shoulder.

"I Know… I know."

The last flower was dropped into the basket, Niall's hair falling back into place, long and everywhere at once. His face was in a permanent frown, finding himself in a completely sad place.

"There. It never happened. Now… Wash up for dinner, I'm making mashed potatoes," Gothel sighed when Niall didn't move from his spot on the floor, "I really did try, Repunzniall. I tried to warn you what was out there! The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine… It destroys it."

Niall fell back against the floor with a thump and stared up at his ceiling, at his paintings. Each designed a star, a sun, causing him to flash back to the mosaic, to the crown, and further back to his babyhood, and suddenly the mosaic figures of the King and Queen fit the memory of his babyhood and he gasped out. He jumped up, stumbling and hit a table in the process.

"Repunzniall? Repunzniall what's going on up there?" Gothel climbed the stairs going back into Niall's room, and saw him stumbling and rubbing his head, "Are you alright?"

"I'm the lost Prince."

"OH please speak up Repunzniall. You know how I hate mumbling."

"I'm the lost Prince aren't I!" Niall screeched at Gothel, "Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?"

"OH… Repunzniall, do you hear yourself? You're a girl, why would you ask such ridiculous questions?"

"For one… I'm a boy! And for two! It was you! It was all you!"

"Every… Everything I did was to protect… you!" Gothel came towards Niall trying to pull him into a hug, but he pushed her away with a disgusted noise. "Repunzniall!"

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power! Thinking that you would accept me as I was, not whom you thought I was!"

"Repunzniall!"

"But… Really… I should have been hiding from you!"

"Where will you go?" She cackled cruelly, "He won't be there for you."

"What did you do to him?" Niall growled lowly.

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes," She cackled.

"No," Niall felt his heart drop and gasped, his mouth falling open, his blue eyes widening and watering once again.

"Now, now. It's alright… Listen to me. Everything is as it should be," Gothel cooed petting Niall's hair. He moved away from her again, smacking her hand.

"No! You are wrong about the world! And you're completely wrong about me! You will never use my hair again!" Niall walked away and Gothel kicked the mirror, shattering it.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy…"

I reached the tower panting, Louis neighing at me to yell up at the tower.

"Repunzniall! Repunzniall! Let down your hair!" I called out, but there was nothing, so I climbed, or I tried to climb, but it didn't take. Thankfully his hair was flung through the window and I climbed up. I stood in the window for a moment slowly getting out.

"Niall… I thought I'd never see you again," I smiled as I followed his hair to him, bound and gagged.

Niall shook his head whining loudly, trying to form words, but the gag was too deep to allow words to slip out. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my side. I glanced over to where the pain was coming from and a dark haired witch had pushed glass into my side. I released a grunt of pain and fell to the floor, Niall crawling towards me.

"Repunzniall, Look what you did. Oh don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him." Niall screamed through the gag, obviously trying to yell at the horrid woman.

"And as for us! We are going where no one would ever find you again!" Another scream. "Repunzniall really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" Niall was pulling away from the woman who was trying to pull him away from me.

He spat out the gag and growled pulling away from him again. "No! I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Niall screamed at her, making her shake slightly, realizing that he was indeed a man, and could hurt her more than she could hurt him, "But… if you let me save him… I will go with you."

"No… No… Niall," I gasped out moaning out in pain.

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape…" Niall's voice was rough, tired, begging, "Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him."

Gothel took a moment before lifting me up and chaining me to the beam of the tower. "In case you get any ideas about follow us," she growled and walked away, leaving Niall to me.

Niall sobbed out and crawled over to me, taking my face in his hands, pushing back my curly bangs, kissing me gently. "Harry… Harry," Niall hugged me, and I couldn't suppress the cough that came out of me, making me groan in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry… Everything's going to be okay…"

"No… Niall."

"I promise you. You have to trust me okay?"

"No."

"Come on… Just breath," Niall's hands fluttered around my face smiling sadly, trying to suppress his sobs. He gathered his hair up slowly.

"I can't let you do this."

"But I can't let you die," Niall whimpered out, pecking my lips.

I coughed a deathly sounding cough. "But if you do this…"

"Shh… Shh… Shh," He began to wrap his hair around me.

"… then you…"

"Shh… Shh…"

"… will die."

"Hey… it's going to be alright," Niall cooed, smiling at me, trying to calm me down, trying to show me that it wasn't going to happen, but I knew he was lying to me. I watch him open his lips and I feel around the floor around me.

"Niall… Wait…" I whisper leaning towards him, my hand grabbing the glass shard that had been inside of me. He leans towards me as he prepares to sing. I grab his hair and cut it with the shard of glass, his blond hair turning brown, the tips a soft blond color as a memory of what his hair used to do.

"NO!" Screeched the witch, trying to burry herself in the golden hair that slowly drooped into brown. "NO, no, no, no! What have you done!" She becomes older, and slowly became dust. At this Niall quickly untied the chains so that he could pull me closer.

"No…NO, no! Harry… Harry," I coughed again, causing another sob to rip through his body, "Oh… Look at me… Look at me. I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me, Harry.

"_Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine."_

"Niall," I whispered, smiling up at the poor boy.

"What," He replied back looking at me sadly.

"You are my new dream."

"And you were mine."

I took a deep breath and smiled at Niall feeling the world slowly go dark.

"_Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the fate's design.  
Save what has been lost.  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine."_

Niall had his face pressed against Harry's his tears falling against Harry's cheek, slowly seeping into his skin, causing a soft glow to form. A breath was sucked into Harry's lungs and chuckled.

"Niall."

"Harry!" Niall gasped happily, his tears continuing to fall.

"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" Harry chuckled.

"Harry!" Niall laughed and pulled him into a hard, happy kiss. Their lips moved together, pulling each other closer kissing each other passionately, kissing each other like they know how to for almost their whole lives.

I watched Niall stand there before the King and Queen, watching as they assessed the boy in front of them. He had fixed up his hair, shortening it, the blond tips still present with his brown roots. It was his blue eyes that gave him away. The Queen ran to him first, grabbing him into a tight hug, missing him for eighteen years. The King came tumbling after pulling them both into a hug, falling to the floor as their feelings of union overwhelmed them.

I smiled fondly, glad that Niall had found his proper home, found his parents, and was happy like he deserved to be. The Queen looked up and smiled at me, beckoning me over. I came over extending my hand for her to shake, but was pulled down into the hug, Niall pulling me closer, kissing my cheek, smiling at me adoringly, gratefully.

And well… You can imagine what happened next.

The kingdom rejoiced, for the lost Prince had now returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly… I don't remember much…

Dreams came true all over the place.

At last, Niall was home, and he finally had a real family.

He was a Prince worth waiting for. Beloved by all, he led his kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that his parents did before him.

And… As for me, well… I stopped thieving and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is…

Did Niall and I ever get married?

Well… I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking, and asking, and asking… I finally said yes.

Harry!

Ha! Alright… I asked him.

And we're happily ever after.

Yes we are.


End file.
